Four Bases
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Entry for the Every Picture Tells A Story Contest from random fandom. Our relationship is like a baseball field. We rounded all four bases, only to find ourselves back to the start, where we're left with pieces of a story left unfinished. A/J, AH


**Hey! This was my entry for the Every Picture Tells A Story Contest that random fandom held last month. Obviously, I'd do something twilight-related since, well, you guys know me. And since there were two other entries along w/ mine that were in the Twilight category, you wouldn't have figured which one is mine, huh? x) Even though I didn't win, there were obviously a bunch of awesome entries, including a Hunger Games one that I absolutely loved. ;D**

**Anyways, this story is really personal to me & I'm happy that I get to share this with all of you readers. Most of the main characters in this fic are based by people that I know, and two of them in particular are who shaped this story to life. This is inspired by not only these two, but of that typical love cycle I saw as a pic on Facebook & a YouTube video called _Strangers, Again _by WongFu Productions (Check it out. It's really emotional). So enjoy reading this little fic of Alice/Jasper, and find out what happened to them…**

* * *

Your face is strained as you're forced to look at Bella with her new boyfriend. The two of them look at each other with wide smiles at their faces. He whispers something in her ear, to which she responds in a giggle and he leans into her to kiss her.

"I'll kill that bastard," you mutter under your breath.

I grab your wrist, trying to prevent you from doing something that you'll regret later. I don't want you to do this. This is what Bella wanted. You have no rein as to what decisions she makes.

"Don't, Jazz," I murmur. "Don't you see? She looks happy." It's true. The moment I see the way they kiss, it reminds me of how you and I used to kiss each other, back when we were still together. Unlike what you think, I can already see that they would last for a long time.

She's happy. I'm happy. He's happy. Isn't that enough?

~:~

_First Base: Best Friends Forever:_

I first met you in the first day of our freshmen year. I'll never forget it, because that was how it all started.

_Damn. I never thought that this is what high school would be like. In middle school, I got used to the handful of students that went to school with me. Now? Are you kidding me? There has to be at least a couple thousand students in this school! Oh wells. I guess I'll have to get used to this._

_No worries. Four years is enough time for me. _

_Staring down at my schedule, I tell myself to calm down. No need to freak out yet, Ally. There's still four minutes left to get to class._

_I look down at my watch. Shoots, now I have three minutes. Why does my next class have to be on the other side of the school? I can't run from period five to six every Monday! I'm not the most athletic type out there, but that doesn't mean I'm a lazy bum. I shudder. I don't want to end up like one of those guys that barely pass high school with a C or D._

_If only I have someone like Rosalie, Angela or Sarah with me. They'd be able to walk with me to class and make it with ten seconds to spare. But they have different classes than me. Angela is in a different house. I think it was called Pride? Same for Sarah. She's lucky that she's in the same house as Angela. As for Rosalie, I was lucky enough to find out that we're in the same house this year. However, we don't have any classes together._

_Gee. What luck I have._

_I look down at my watch again. Two minutes. I can do this! I can already see the building that my next class is in. Holding on my binder tightly in my arms, I start picking up the pace. At this moment, I didn't care what kind of destruction I'd leave for rushing to class. All I care about is getting to class, because who knows what teacher could be behind that door? I've heard of strict teachers in high school, and I'm scared at the possibility that I might get detention for being late on the first day of school._

"_Oof!" I bumped into something hard, which caused me to land on my ass and drop my binder a few feet away from me._

_I'm about to tell off the dude who got in my way when said guy turned around and looked around for the person who bumped into him. When his eyes fell on me, I swear that I literally stopped breathing. _

_Omg! He's cute! That's the first thought that crosses my mind when our eyes meet. The guy has skin that are the color of a perfect tan, blue eyes that remind me of my blue vanilla Icee and blond hair that are almost the same shade as Jason Dolley. What? I watch a lot of Disney. Sue me._

"_I'm sorry!" He apologizes, taking two steps forward and holding his hand out, wanting to help me up. After reaching for my binder, I eagerly take his hand as I stand up. _

"_It's okay," I reply, brushing off any excess dirt that sticks to my jeans after I fell down. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Anyway, I have to get to class."_

"_Sure thing. What class do you have next by the way?"_

"_Ummm…" I look down on my schedule, which is confined in the protective slot in the front of my binder. "Mr. Elarko."_

"_Cool! That's my next class! Don't worry about him. I heard from him that he's a good teacher. He'll chill off for the first day of school."_

"_You sure about that?"_

"_Yeah. C'mon, would I lie to you?"_

_I shrug, already starting to walk again. "I dunno. I only knew you for… like what? A minute?"_

_He chuckles, walking fast enough to catch up to me. "I'm a good guy. And the name's Jasper by the way." _

_We're finally at the doorway of Mr. Elarko's classroom with a minute to spare when I respond. _

"_Alice" is what I tell Jasper, letting him know what my name is._

_He grins. "Nice to meet you, Alice. I can't wait to get to know you."_

~:~

After that first day, I slowly got to know you as the first quarter progressed. You and I became friends over the course of August and September. By the time the end of first quarter came, you and I were already the best of friends. I even got to give you a nickname, Jazz. It's because I know how much you love music like I do and the fact that, in any moment of convenience, I can call you Jazz. It works, because whenever I say it, I instantly get your attention. The best part? I threaten to kill anyone who calls you Jazz, other than me. I'm the one who came up with it, and it's up to me to allow other people to call you that. In my case, it's no one. Well… except Rosalie. I let her call you Jazz a few times.

In return, you gave me a nickname, Sparkles. I didn't get why you call me Sparkles at first, but you told me it's because you love the way my eyes sparkle (metaphorically) whenever I'm happy or excited. Once I got the reason, the confusion faded away, and I laughed when you called me Sparkles as soon as you finished your explanation.

My birthday came around in October. I expected the thousands of happy birthday greetings that bombed my wall on my Facebook. I expected the birthday punches that my friends gave me when I hung out with them for lunch recess. But I didn't expect for you to get me a present. Normally, I got presents from my friends, and the occasional classmate who would give me something small. But from you? We've only known each other for about four months, and when I opened the present that you got me, I didn't expect for you to go that far to get it for me.

_It's lunch recess and my friends and I were sitting around the freshmen tree. It's called the freshmen tree for a reason. Rosalie told me it's because it's an ancient tradition in our high school that only freshmen can hang out there. It's been that way for the last decade or so, or at least as long as the tree was there. This year, we were the lucky group of freshmen to claim that tree as ours._

_My backpack is on my lap, along with the three big plastic bags filled with the presents that my friends got me. Sarah's head is on Alec's lap as Alec himself is stroking his girlfriend's hair. Rosalie is on the other side of the three making out with Emmett. Angela is talking with Ben, and whatever Ben is telling her is making Angela blush. I didn't have to ask Angela to know that she totally has a huge crush on him._

_From my left side, Jasper is sitting next to me. When I turn my head, I notice that he has a big shit-eating grin on his face. What the hell? _

_I smirk at him. "Cut the chiz, Jazz. What're you hiding from me?"_

_He chuckles. "Why do you think I'm hiding something from you?"_

"_Oh please. Your face looks like a Cheshire cat that's about to pounce on a lamb."_

"_Why a lamb?"_

"_Just answer the dang question!"_

"_Okay!" he finally says with a laugh. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a green thing rolled up, a rubber band keeping it in its place. From my view, it looks like a shirt. "Here you go, Sparkles. Happy birthday." He hands me my present and watches as I remove the rubber band and unroll what I still think is a shirt._

_And my assumptions are proved true._

"_Jazz!" I squeal when I see what the green shirt says. On the front, in big, red, bold letters, are KEEP CALM AND SPARKLE. I've been dying to get this shirt ever since I saw in the window of a shop I passed by at the mall two weeks ago! I wanted to get it, but I was running low of money and I needed the rest of it to buy food for lunch from the food court._

"_I assume you like it, Sparkles?" he says with a smirk of his own._

"_Like it!" I practically pounce on him. "I love it! Thanks Jazz!"_

"_You're welcome, Sparkles. Happy birthday."_

~:~

That was the first of many gifts that you got me after the shirt you got me for my 14th birthday. I became addicted to that shirt that I wore it once a week when I go to school. You never questioned it, but there's something about that shirt that makes me never want to let it go. It's special. It was the first thing that you ever gave me a present, whether it was something small like a pen when I needed one, or something big like the time you paid for the snacks we bought when we watched a movie.

Little did I know that our friendship would mean much more than that.

~:~

_Second Base: Falling For You_

No one was kidding when they said your freshmen year would come and go. It felt like just yesterday that I entered high school. Now I'd be moving on to become a sophomore. And who knows? Before I know it, I'd be graduating and going to college. That's how much high school can flash before your eyes.

You and I did a lot that summer before we became sophomores. We'd hang out with the rest of our friends and do so many things, whether it would be a night at the movies, a picnic at a park, a social gathering at one of our houses or a party that one of the upperclassmen would hold. Sometimes it would just be the two of us. You and I go for a stroll in the park or borrow books from the library. But in the middle of this, you and I also be take summer school. Don't take this the wrong way. You and I aren't slacking students. It's the complete opposite of that! No, you and I just taking geometry so we could take Algebra 2 or Algebra 2 Honors (That's if we get at least an A- in Geometry) next year. This is our way of being advanced students. If you and I do this, this would let us end up in AP Calculus in our senior year.

Even though you've only been my friend for a year, you and I are acting as if we've been BFF's since we were three. That's all I've thought of you as, until…

"_So, do you like Jasper?" Rosalie asks out of the blue as we eat in the semi-crowded cafeteria. It may be summer school, and there are a lot of students around, but at least half of them rather eat outside of the cafeteria. We would too, but Jazz and Angela, the other two of our group taking Geometry for the summer, are eating lunch in their Geometry classroom so they could catch up on a project that's due before the end of summer._

_I almost choke on the fry that I'm chewing. I manage chew it quickly and swallow it before I hit Rosalie on the shoulder. She may be my best friend, but she has no right to kill me for an innocent question like that! "Rose!"_

"_Ow! What?"_

"_Of course I don't like Jasper! I mean, he's my best friend and all, but that's how I'll ever like him as!"_

"_Uh-huh… keep telling yourself that, sister."_

_I glare at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_She shrugs. "You know how this go."_

"_How what goes?"_

"_When a boy and girl are best friends. One of them will eventually fall for the other."_

"_And…?"_

"_I see the way you and Jasper are around each other. It's obvious that you two would make a cute couple."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Let's see… Angela, Ben, Sarah, Alec, Emmett and half of the people that know you two."_

"_Wow. That's a rather large estimate," I say in a sarcastic tone._

"_I'm telling you straight up, Ally. I see the way Jasper looks at you, and the way you look at him."_

"_In what way?"_

"_Like you two are willing to catch a bullet for the other. Face it, Ally. You two are gonna end up together someday. I'm just wondering who will take the plunge first."_

~:~

I didn't see you the same way after that conversation with Rosalie. Not only did she make me question what I see you as, but every time I see you, I have to prevent myself from being a nervous wreck in front of you so I don't end up spilling that conversation I had with Rosalie about how I might like you. Yeah right. Even if I did, I wouldn't act on my feelings anyway. You're my best friend. I wouldn't want to ruin anything between us if you became my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Wow. Even that word sounds weird in my mind.

It's almost the end of summer. After this, all I gotta do is handle three more years of high school. Then I'm off to college and hopefully I can find a boyfriend at a frat party or however movies portray these days.

You, my best friend. That's all I want to see you as.

~:~

Her name is Bella. That's the name of the girl that not only changes you life forever, but mine also. She doesn't know it, but she did so many things between us, good and bad.

Bella came around the second semester of our sophomore year. She transferred out of nowhere and, according to Rosalie, her father is the local chief-of-police. That means she's a Swan. Bella Swan.

_Mental reminder: Don't ever mess with this girl. _

She moved to our area during winter break because of how her mother wanted to travel with her stepfather, who's in the military. Her mother got sick of waiting for her husband to come home every six months or so. In the end, it was Bella's decision to move in with her father so she could finish high school here and give her mother the time she needs with her husband. According to Charlie's, Bella's father, history, he and Bella's mother divorced when Bella was a few months old and Renee, Bella's mother, took her to Arizona, of all places.

I remember how I first heard about her.

_Winter break is over and we're all back at school. I'm walking with Jasper to school and I laugh at a yo-mama joke he told me he got from Alec. _

_As soon as we walk through the entrance of the school, something is off. There was a change in the air, like there's something new. Something that isn't here when we left for winter break._

_Jazz and I look at each other with curious expressions. Guess I'm not the only one who caught the shift in the air._

_We meet up with Rosalie and the others in our usual meeting spot. Instead of the usual make-out sessions between Rosalie and Emmett and Sarah and Alec, they're all in a mini circle, talking in hushed whispers._

"_Hey. Everybody what's up?" They look astonished as they jump slightly and parted from their mini-circle._

"_Hey Jasper, Alice," Sarah tentatively greets us._

_I roll my eyes. "What were you guys talking about?"_

"_Did you hear?" Ben starts off._

"_Hear what? I'm not a gossiper like Jessica," Jazz says with a roll of his eyes._

"_About the new student."_

_I squeal. I love it when there are new students! I don't care if it's a boy or girl. A new student means another person that I can befriend._

_Angela chuckles. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch yet. You haven't met the girl yet." That's what she says every time there's a new student._

"_So it's a girl?" I squeal again._

"_Yups." Emmett quickly fills me in. "She's Charlie's daughter. Her name is Bella and she'll be a sophomore like us."_

_I gasp. "The chief's daughter?" I heard around that he has a daughter, although I never caught up as to what her name is._

_Emmett nods. "Just fresh out of Arizona. She'll be here for the rest of high school."_

_Jazz grins. "Cool. Do you think she'd date me?"_

_I giggle, although it comes out as a trembling shiver for some reason. Huh. Whenever Jazz shows interest in a girl, I'd never feel like this. I'd be more excited than jealous. Wait… jealous?_

_Alec chuckles. "Doubt it. You'd have to deal with the chief for that. I hear he has high standards for boys who wants to date her."_

_Jazz shivers. "Never mind then."_

_For some odd reason, I inwardly do a happy dance by that fact. Again, huh? Since when did I feel suddenly possessive of who Jazz dates?_

~:~

I didn't meet Bella until a week after she transfers. She isn't in any of my classes due to the fact that she ended up in that smart ass house, LOES (It stands for League Of Extraordinary Students). Wow. She must be that smart to end up in that smart, because as far as I know, only the best of the best gets to be in that house.

Bella is a shy girl. That's the bit I get out of Emmett, who's the only one out of the eight of us that's in that house. For the week that she's been here so far, she hangs out alone. No joke. During recess, she'd stay at the bleachers and read a book that she borrows from the library. During lunch, she eats by herself, and when she's done, she goes to the bleachers and read until we have to head to our next class.

We all feel bad for her. Not only do we assume she doesn't have a true friend in the school yet, but it's also as if people don't want to be her friend for a reason. Most likely it's because she's the chief's daughter. Those asses. The eight of us would have immediately let Bella join our crew, but we didn't want to overwhelm her by the size of our group. We wanted to wait after a few days so that she could be comfortable being in the school before we attempt to let her be our friend.

"_Today's the day!" Emmett booms. "Time to make Swan our friend!"_

_Alec slaps his shoulder. "Shut up, man! We won't get her as our friend if you talk like that!"_

"_Yeah," Sarah agrees. "If you do that, she's go running to the mountains in no time."_

_Emmett huffs. "Well…"_

_I laugh. "How about I handle with the introductions? And I think Bella can handle Emmett. You just see."_

_Jazz nods. "You should, Sparkles. Bella will warm up to you better than that big oaf we call a friend."_

"_Hey! I'm still here!"_

_Laughing again, I make my way over to where Bella is sitting. She's reading a different book than she read yesterday. Wow. She must be a fast reader if she's already moving on to another book. _

_She must be deep into her reading when I say "Hi" to her._

_She squeaks softly, then quickly shuts her book to see who it is that disrupted her reading. _

_I smile at her. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm Alice." I reach my hand forward for a handshake._

"_Bella," she tells me, tentatively shaking my head._

_I sit down next to her. "Are you always this lonely?"_

_She shook her head. "I have a lot of friends, or I did before I moved here."_

"_That's a bit sad." I tug on her arm. "Do you want to be my friend?"_

"_How do you know you're not a serial killer?" she asks in a teasing voice._

_I laugh. For a girl who's shy, she knows how to crack a joke. I bet she can tolerate Emmett when we get there. _

"_Because I don't have an AK-47 in my bag."_

"_How do I know?"_

"_Just take my word for it."_

_She ponders for a moment as I wait for her response. "Okay. I'll go mingle with your friends." She points to the seven students that are a few feet away from us, pretending not to listen in to our conversation. "Is that them?"_

"_Yeah. How'd you know?"_

_She scoffs. "I'm not that stupid! And I overheard you guys while I was reading. I'm not scared of the big oaf."_

_With a smirk, I turn to my friends' direction. "I was right!"_

_Emmett beams. "Told you so!"_

_Yeah… Bella will fit perfectly in our group._

~:~

Introductions that day went well. I won't go into detail how it went, but it ended in a way that assured me that I was right with my assumption of Bella fitting in with us.

As the quarter passed, so did the time that Bella took to get to know my friends. By the end of third quarter, Bella has become my best friend, Brock's Croagunk (I watch a lot of Pokemon too) and well respected around the rest of my friends.

However, there's one thing that bothers me. You. Even though Bella hangs around with us everyday, she hardly talks to you. You're so quiet around her that I question why. You only talk to Bella when necessary. It felt as if you hate her, but I can't assume that. If you did, then you'd try to avoid her. And you haven't.

What's so different about Bella that makes you act differently around her than the rest of us? Bella and I talk so much, yet I can hardly get a word out of you when it's you and her.

"_Hey, you guys gonna go to Edward's party this Saturday?" Emmett asks, mindlessly playing with a blonde lock of Rosalie's hair._

_Ah. Edward Masen's parties. I heard that he throws the best parties around, and the best part? His folks doesn't mind. They're usually out of town when he holds the parties, but everyone knows better than to mess around at Edward's parties. His parents are well-respected around our community. His dad's a doctor, and his mom's an interior designer. It's even rumored that they went to high school with the chief._

_Angela shrugs. "If you guys are up for it."_

"_Bella, you coming?" Emmett asks, turning to where Bella is sitting between Jazz and Alec. As usual, Jazz is quiet. No surprise. I still question it, but I know better than to ask questions that Jazz will most likely avoid answering._

"_I don't know. I have a lot of homework."_

"_We're in the same class! No we don't!" Emmett counters. "Did Charlie told you not to go?"_

_She shook her head. "He actually wants me to go. Said since it's the Masens, why not?"_

"_Then go!" I persuade her._

"_I don't go to much parties," Bella hesitates. "I never found a reason to go to them."_

"_You're in high school, Swan!" Ben protests! "You need to make memories!"_

"_Well…"_

"_Go," Jazz says softly. "Alice would want you there."_

_Wow. Now Jazz talks?_

_Bella seems nervous after what Jazz says. "Ummm…"_

"_Go!" we all say at once, including Jazz._

"_Okay! I'll go! Now shut up and let me eat my cookies!"_

~:~

We did end up going to Edward's big party, and, like everyone else says, it's one of the best parties I've ever gone to. Sure, there were the occasional drunk guys that attempted to screw a girl, but Edward was always there to break it up before they did something they'd regret. Did I forget to mention Edward plays soccer for our high school? Yeah… that's where he got that tough factor.

Things with Bella eventually settled down during the fourth quarter. She may not be new to our high school anymore, but people still call her the new girl. I roll my eyes every time I hear that statement. It takes usually about six months or so until people get used to treating a new student like every other student in the school.

April is when things started to change. I was chatting with you on Facebook when he popped in a question that brought me back to that conversation I had with Rosalie in summer school…

_After finally managing to pry my laptop out of my visiting older cousin, I head upstairs and plop myself on my bed. It takes me five minutes to turn on the computer, go on the internet and log into my Facebook. The first thing I notice when I log in is that I had a message. When I click the button, I see that it's Jazz, and that the message was sent only three minutes ago._

_Hmmm… was he waiting for me to get online? I quickly read the message that he sent._

_Jasper Whitlock: Alice. I need to tell you something very important._

_Uh-oh. Jazz would never call me by my name unless it was some kind of emergency or something urgent. Worried, I type in a response._

_Alice Brandon: What is it, Jazz?_

_Jazz' s response arrives seconds later._

_Jasper Whitlock: Bella asked me something that I need your opinion on._

_Oh yeah. Bella. Another thing about whatever friendship they have: They talk to each other like normal people on Facebook. I'm not kidding! When Bella comments on one of Jazz's statuses, they'd normally start a comment thread with a bunch of LOL's, OMG's and other phrases that I'm lazy to list. Bella even occasionally tells me about the Facebook chats that she and Jasper have. It would be nothing out of the ordinary to outsiders, but that's the thing. Jazz treats Bella as nothing but a stranger when she hangs around with us. But when it comes to Facebook, they act like the way I want them to be when they see each other in person. It's as if they're hiding this big secret from my friends and I that I'm not supposed to know about._

_Jasper Whitlock: Alice?_

_Oh. Right. Jazz. He's still there. Must have drifted in my thoughts for too long there._

_Alice Brandon: I'm here. Whatcha need to ask me?_

_Jazz's response leaves me speechless._

_Jasper Whitlock: Bella asked me if you like me. I told her I don't know, and when I asked for my opinion, I told her I don't know either. So lemme ask you this: Do you think of me as just your brother?_

_Did I forget to mention Jazz and I are that close that we got to the point of thinking of each other as siblings? Everyone in our group except Emmett thinks it's cute. Emmett thinks it's cute, but irritating since he knows I hit him harder whenever he keeps saying we're not actually siblings._

_It takes me a while to form a response. What do I say to the boy who's practically like my brother? I mean it the literal way. Angela says that to outsiders, they could really think Jazz and I are siblings._

_What'll happen if I say no? To be honest, I don't see Jazz in that way at all. All I see him is my best friend, my pretend brother. Nothing else. I wish I could see Jazz as a future boyfriend, but I can't. In my mind, it feels awkward to dream about kissing my brother, even though he isn't really my brother. But what if I say no? What if Jazz does see me as more than his pretend sister? How awkward will it be when I have to tell him that I don't like him, just like I told Rosalie? What if he's fulfilling part of Rosalie's assumptions and he's the first one to be falling for the other?_

_Jasper Whitlock: Alice? Are you still there?_

_Ugh! Reminder: Stop leaving long intervals of my responses to Jazz on Facebook!_

_Alice Brandon: Yeah. I am. You tell me first._

_There. That should be safe. At least if he tells me first, then I can come up with a reasonable excuse after._

_Jasper Whitlock: You want the honest truth?_

_I roll my eyes._

_Alice Brandon: Duh!_

_Jasper Whitlock: Fine. Tbh, I love you. But don't take this the wrong way. I LOVE YOU… as a sister and my best friend. Even if we did try to date like everyone keeps frickin' telling us, it would be incredibly awkward. Really awkward. So yeah. You're my sister. That's it… yeah… sorry if that sounded awkward._

_I sigh in relief. Whew! I guess I was worried all for nothing! It doesn't have to be awkward. Or does it?_

_Alice Brandon: Whew!_

_Jasper Whitlock: What?_

_Alice Brandon: LOL I thought it would be awkward if you told you like me._

_Jasper Whitlock: Do you like me?_

_Alice Brandon: No! You're my brother! That's like incest or something. xD_

_Jasper Whitlock: Lols Sparkles._

_I laugh. The normal Jazz is back._

_Jazz and I end up talking for the next hour or so, talking about mindless things like we normally do. We even tried webcamming after we got tired of typing everything out to talk to each other via the internet. We talked like the normal Jazz and Ally, but I couldn't help but feel as if there's this awkward tension between. It's as if Jazz is trying to hold something back, but from what? He already made it clear that he doesn't like me. Period._

_Or maybe it's because he doesn't want to tell you the truth. A lingering afterthought enters my mind._

_Huh? Since when would Jazz ever try to lie to me? He's my brother for goodness sake! We tell each other everything! He wouldn't lie to me about something like this… or would he? According to Jazz, he's had a total of one girlfriend before the day I first met him. Ever since we started to become friends, he's never had an official girlfriend. He'd go on the occasional date, but that's it. The closest that he's ever got to a date is me, and we only go as friends! Although I sometimes question people did see us as a couple…_

_Is Jazz like me? I can't be sure of that. I've never seen him give that lovey-dovey look like all guys do that makes it obvious that he's attracted to a girl. Those looks he gives me are all due to friendship. _

_Unless Rosalie's seen it._

_Rosalie? I scoff to myself. Like she'd ever lie to me about something like that._

_Or maybe you're lying to yourself._

_Am I? Now that I think of it… I'm really not sure. I only told Jazz that I don't like him because he told me that he doesn't like me. I wouldn't want to be stuck in a friendship where it's just a one-sided love. I've seen those movies. It's never good._

_Seriously, do I like Jazz?_

~:~

It took me till midnight that night to figure it out. After weighing the pros and cons over five times (I've counted), I came to the conclusion that I just might have the teensiest, tiniest crush on you. Like the size of an atom. It's that small, and I tried not to worry about it too much. I mean, it's just a crush, right? I bet it'll just last for about a week until I get shocked back to reality realize that it's incest to be crushing on your brother. I shouldn't be worried about it, right?

Biggest mistake ever.

~:~

_Third Base: Feelings:_

Summer after our sophomore year came around again sooner than I expected. Another high school year passed. To be honest, I wasn't that much of a fan of my sophomore year. Except for making Bella a part of our group, and that whole awkward liking thing with you, sophomore year was pretty boring. It's junior year that I'm looking forward to. Not only do we get prom, but this is the year where things gets serious. That's the time to start considering about our future in college.

Speaking of college, where would we end up during college? It's most likely that we'll all end up in different colleges, unless a miracle would be bestowed upon us and we'd all be in the same college. The chances of that happening is close to none.

The summer before our junior year started changed you and I for the better. Or worst. I don't know. All I know is that this happened because of Bella…

_Since there's no more summer school to worry about, Bella and I are spending a Wednesday in June at her house. Bella and I are in the living room, watching a Pretty Little Liars rerun. Her father is on duty, so we're alone in the house until six, which is when I have to go home._

_I toss a piece of popcorn in my mouth when Bella says something that makes me nearly choke._

"_I like Jasper."_

"_W-What?" I sputter out after I cough out my piece of popcorn._

_She looks at me sheepishly. "Too straightforward?"_

_I rapidly bob my head up and down. "Ya think?"_

_She chuckles nervously. "Sorry, Ally. But I kinda do like Jasper."_

_Even though this should make me jealous since I'm currently crushing on Jazz (It's more like the size of a grape now), I can't help but smile at Jazz. "Really? That's great."_

_She bites her lip. "But you're his best friend. Wouldn't it be awkward for me to date him?"_

"_No. Why?"_

"_Don't you like him?"_

"_No," I quickly say. I can't let Bella know about my crush on my best friend, even if she is one of my friends. _

"_Okay… but what should I do, Ally?"_

_I smirk at her. "Tell him!"_

_She huffs. "If you haven't noticed, Jasper treats me as if I'm not even there."_

"_Not on Facebook he doesn't."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts!" I cut her off. "Jazz is my friend, and I give you full permission to tell you that you like him." Whoa… since when did I give myself permission to tell Bella that? What the hell?_

"_Okay… but how do I tell him. It's not like I can post on his Facebook wall and say 'Hey, I like you. Do you like me?' I'd be humiliated for life!"_

"_Yeah, you would," I agree with her. "Just tell him on Facebook message. That's the place where you two can talk freely, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_If you need help, I can tell him for you."_

_She shook her head. "No. I think I should be telling him, not you. I'd want to get his reaction up close and personal."_

"_That just sounded creepy, if you ask me."_

_She giggles. "Yeah, it does. So I just tell him on Facebook message. But what if he says no?"_

"_Then I'll kick his ass," I tell her simply and honestly. "Since he's my brother and I'm his sister, I'll be the one to straighten him out if he dares hurt one of my friends. If I can't do that, then I'll get the chief to do it."_

"_You must really care about me for giving me this much permission," Bella says with a sigh. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Like… it won't be awkward if I ended up dating your brother?"_

_I scoff, although in my head, it's telling me to shut up. "Please. I'm not that stupid. I wouldn't be that mean to prevent giving you the happiness that you, and maybe Jazz, deserve. When you two date, I'll support you two 100%."_

~:~

In the end of that conversation, I managed to fully convince Bella to tell you how she feels and ask you out. That night, after I left Bella's house, my natural reaction was to run into my room and literally scream at the wall. Mom questioned me later of what that was about, but I told her it was something that's not worth worrying about. Surprisingly, mom left me alone afterwards after I told her that I was okay.

I didn't understand why I actually gave Bella permission to like you. The real me doesn't mind that she wants to tell you how she feels. However, the subconscious me was filled with rage and demanded the real me to go tell Bella that she shouldn't be having a single thought of liking you. Hours later, when I was staring at the ceiling, the real me outweighed the subconscious me and decided that, if things work out the way Bella wants, I'll support her all the way. After all, that's what friends do to each other.

~:~

The day that Bella told you how she felt is the same day that she got her heart broken and my dreams to be fulfilled. When I look back to that day, I still felt guilty. But I had to keep reminding myself that if it wasn't for that day, I wouldn't have known how it felt to be kissed and hugged the way couples are like. But at that time, I didn't see the signs. I didn't see the signs that the start of our relationship happened for a very different reason that I thought it originally was.

_School would be back in session in less than a month. Now that I didn't have to worry about registration since that was over a week ago, all I have to worry about is what the hell my junior year would be bringing._

_I'm lounging in my room after coming home from a day out with my friends a couple of hours ago. It's been a fun day, but I'm exhausted and I want nothing more than to curl up in my bed and sleep._

_I considered doing just that when I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. My parents weren't home yet, so at first I assumed that it'd be them. It took me halfway to get downstairs to realize that my parents wouldn't need to ring the doorbell, because they have keys. That left me clueless now as to who it is. Who would be visiting at this hour? It can't be any of my friends, since I said goodbye to them earlier._

_When I open the door, the sight of Jazz with bloodshot eyes and a tense look on my face is the last thing that I expected on the other side of the door._

"_Hey… Jazz." Jazz didn't say a word as he walks into my home as if he lives here and immediately went straight for the living couch. As soon as he sits down, his eyes are staring directly at me as I move to sit next to him. His stare is on the borderline of creepy, which struck me at odds since Jazz never looked at me with that creepy expression._

"_I'm freaking out, Ally. I'm freaking out!" is the first thing he says as he grips his blond locks with both of his hands. "You wouldn't believe what I just did."_

_I turn my body so it's face his. "What did you do? Walk in your parents going at it?" It's happened once to me when I was in middle school, and that image scarred me for life. After that incident, I swore never to walk into my parents room, even if it's an emergency, without knocking on their door first._

_He chuckles, but it sounds bitter. This isn't the Jazz I know. "No. I witnessed a girl cry in front of me."_

_I shrug. "So?"_

"_You don't understand, Alice. That girl was crying because of me." No… please… this can't be… I'm silently hoping that this girl isn't who I think it is._

_I gulp. "Did Bella tell you?"_

_He nods, but then whips his face to gaze at me intently. "Wait… you knew?"_

"_Ummm… y-yeah," I say in a meek voice. _

"_What? Why? You're my sister, Sparkles! You're supposed to be honest with me!"_

"_Honest? So you'd rather know straight up that Bella likes you?" I make sure to add emphasis to the last three words of my statement. "Bella is my friends too, and I wouldn't betray her like that!"_

"_Yeah! But… but…"_

"_But what?" I snap. Apparently, Jazz's words are making me incredibly pissed off right now._

"_I don't like her in that way." Jazz makes a disgusted expression. "Like… ew! Sure, she may be your friend, but I don't even like her. And the way that I always see her looking at me?" He shivers. "She's nice and all, but she's not my type. I had to tell her so many times that I didn't like and I wouldn't go out with her before she left."_

_I gape, not believing that these words are coming out of Jazz's mouth. How dare he insults Bella! He may be my dear brother, but he does not insult my friends! Especially someone as pure as Bella! How could he be saying that sort of things about her? There's not one thing wrong with her!_

"_Exactly what did happen?" I ask in a dark tone. "Because I sure as hell as think that this story sounds so wrong."_

_He huffs. "Fine. So after we hung out, I walked with Bella, Angela and Ben back towards where we all live. After Angela and Ben left, I was left alone with Bella. She started with these crazy things that I didn't understand at first, but then she asked me if I wanted to go out with her. I looked at her like she was wing-dinged crazy, but she had the nerve to say yes. Then she said things about how she really likes me and wants to see if I might like her back. I'll admit that it didn't sound desperate, but it still made me kinda sick, because I hated to admit that I didn't like her. When I told her that, she got freaked out, turned away from me for a moment before she asked if I was sure. She tried to convince me otherwise, but I got tired of it and told her to shut up. She started crying, but I had to calmly tell her that I wasn't interested, I wasn't her type and that she could find a better guy before I walked away leaving her crying. I'm guilty about leaving her like that, but what else could I do? I'd have to tell her no eventually, and that's how it would end up anyway."_

_After what Jazz says, I couldn't take it anymore. What happened to the sweet, brotherly Jazz that I usually know? This is a Jazz that's mean and pissed off. This Jazz I can't deal with, because he's never been like this._

"_Ummm…" He looks at me nervously. "I came by because I thought you should know about it. You can ask Bella's side of the story tomorrow, but I have to plainly tell you that I. Don't. Like. Her. Even if she's the chief's daughter."_

_That's it. _

"_Get out!" I seethe._

_He actually looks bewildered when I tell him that. "What?"_

_I growl. "Let me break it down for you. Get. Out. I'm pissed off right now, Jazz! Can't you see that?"_

"_Uh… I j-just t-thought," he stutters out._

"_Go," I growl again. "You know me better than to be around when I'm pissed off."_

"_Well fine," he snarls, standing up, but still not moving. "But do you know why I didn't like Bella?"_

"_Why? Because she's not your type?" I hiss._

"_Well… yes… But there's someone else that's my type," he said hesitantly. He's about to turn around, but he sighs. "Ugh! Damn these consequences!" I don't have time to say anything else before he sharply turns back around and kisses me._

~:~

I learned that day that you had a feeling that I was crushing on you, but didn't want to say anything. After that kiss, you admitted that the reason you didn't like Bella is because you like me. You didn't joke around when you said that you felt guilty about breaking Bella's heart. I'm still mad at you for that, but I had to forgive. At least you had intentions for your actions.

When you left that day, you officially became my boyfriend. We disregarded the awkwardness of how it felt weird dating your sibling, even though it was all just pretend. I guess it's because I was so used to calling you my brother that I forgot how to realize that, in reality, you were my best friend, now boyfriend.

I had mixed emotions that night. I was ecstatic about my new relationship for you, pissed about what you did to Bella on that same day and sympathy towards Bella's heartbreak. I was scared of facing her, because I knew that I just made the ultimate act of betrayal of our friendship.

~:~

You and I dated for the rest of summer and ventured along to our junior year. To our surprise, everyone looked at us with shocked, but knowing expressions when they saw us holding hands on the first day back from break. They kept commenting about how cute we looked. I had to admit, we were. You were just as happy as I was to be in this relationship and refused to let me out of his sight the entire day, except when we had to go into our different classes.

As happy as I was, I couldn't help but feel so sorry for Bella. She didn't do a good job at masking her pain whenever she saw you and I together. And when we kissed? I knew she couldn't take it.

I'm supposed to be happy for being in a relationship with you, because isn't this what we wanted? So why did I feel as if I shouldn't even be with you?

~:~

_Fourth Base: Ultimate Breakup_

By the end of the first semester, our relationship was as strong as ever. I still had those moments when I felt that I didn't deserve to be with you, but kept reassuring me that this was destined to happen. As for Bella, we're still friends like we were before you and I got together, but there's still tension that never faded ever since we started dating. She would refuse to talk anything about you, and when we did, I'd notice how she had that sad look in her eyes and pretending that everything is alright. I know her better than that. I know that she's trying hard not to fall apart, which is why I had to hug her on more than one occasion and tell her that there will be someone for her.

And there was, only I didn't see how serious it would be with my relationship with Jazz.

~:~

We weren't the only friends Bella had during our junior year. Sometimes, during lunch, she'd take a rain check and eat lunch with Edward Masen and his friends. There were some rare occasions where they'd be alone, but I never questioned it. Edward and Bella were friends. I wouldn't deny them the opportunities to hang out sometimes without us around. In fact, I think she deserved it. Maybe Edward would be that person to put Bella back together, judging by the way Bella smiles a lot when they spoke.

When Bella started to hang out with Edward more, there was a change in your behavior. At first, when Bella would announce taking a rain check, you'd just smile and say nothing, but I knew you were as understanding as everyone else. When it started to come around once a week, I noticed how you'd tense up and refuse to look at her. When I see Bella around Edward, I'd be happy for her, but for you, it seemed as if you wanted to murder Edward.

I didn't know why, but it's as if you think Edward is a bad person. Bella tells me that he's much more than what everyone sees him as. I believe her. I truly did, because I see the way they're around each other. The attraction is there. I don't know if they see it, but it's there.

The more Bella hung out with Edward, the more I saw how jealous you were becoming. Edward isn't a bad person, yet you saw him like an everyday player. He isn't, which I have to point out to you.

You still look at me with the adoration that I saw back in the summer, but it took me a while to see that I'm not the only one you adored.

~:~

Bella and Edward started officially dating a day before spring break started. We were all stunned when we walked to school and witnessed Edward and Bella making out.

Everyone was just as shocked as we were to see the popular Edward Masen dating the chief's daughter. In my view, I knew this would happen. This was bound to happen, and I loved how it happened sooner than I expected.

My happiness for Bella's happiness was diminished when I saw how mad Jazz seemed around her. When we were holding hands when Bella and Edward were in sight, he'd grip my hand tighter or say curse words under his breath. It was a month before the start of another summer that everything changed.

~:~

You and I broke up on April 22, a little of a few months shy before our first anniversary. I still loved you when we broke up, but as much as it shattered my heart, I knew that it had to happen. I was done pretending. I was done pretending that everything between us was alright, when, in reality, the start of Bella and Edward's relationship strained ours.

_I have to say it. "We have to break up." _

_Silence fell between us for a few moments before Jazz speaks._

"_Sparkles…" He lays his hand on top of mine. _

"_Don't Sparkles me," I murmur, pulling my hand way and settling it on my lap. "You and I both know this was bound to happen."_

''_What do you mean? We love each other, right?"_

"_Yes. I love you, but do you love me?"_

"_Of course I do! I don't-"_

"_Cut the crap, Jazz. You love Bella too, don't you?"_

_More silence._

"_Well?"_

"_I… I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Yes you do!" I say, glaring at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking. Ever since Bella and Edward started dating, you haven't been as… what's the word… faithful in our relationship. I see the way you look at them when they're together. I see the way you look when Bella talks about Bella in front of us. Face it, you had feelings for her all along, and you lied to her. And you lied to me."_

"_Alice…" Oh boy. This is gonna be serious. He takes a deep breath. "Do you want the truth?"_

_I roll my eyes. "You know me, Jazz."_

"_Fine. I didn't like Bella back when she told me she liked me. I was convinced that I didn't like her, until she started hanging out with that Masen guy."_

"_His name is Edward."_

"_I know what his name is! Anyway, I started to feel things that I didn't feel before for Bella. Like jealousy, anger, hatred. At the same time, I saw her as someone that I saw as you. A girlfriend. I never thought that I'd grow feelings for Bella, because I'm supposed to be loving you. It's supposed to be our thing as best friends. I-"_

"_Wait," I cut him off. "So I was just some last resort."_

_His face turns pale. "I don't…"_

_I quickly stood up. "So I was just a last resort, huh? You were only dating me as a distraction?"_

"_What? Of course not!" He stood up. "I love you, Ally. More than you know."_

_I sigh. "I know you do… but when did things change?"_

"_As soon as I found out Bella and Edward started dating," he admitted. "I realized that I felt those things for Bella because I did have feelings for her. I don't love her, but I do kinda like her."_

"_Did you ever love me?"_

_He nods. "Of course. When I kissed you the first time that day, it was just a crush. I honestly have to say that I wanted to date you because of the guilt I had for breaking Bella's heart. I had to be assure myself that I like someone and that someone like me back. This couldn't be a one-sided love."_

"_So I was a last resort?"_

_It took a few minutes for Jazz to respond. "Yes."_

_I'd deal with everything afterwards, but I had to know two things first._

"_So we're breaking up?" It came out as a question._

_He sighs. "I don't want to, but I think we have to. Will we still be best friends… brother and sister?" _

_I shook my head. "I don't know, Jazz. I don't think things will be the same if we just go back to the way it was before. The things that you did can't be fixed. I don't even know if I should even trust you anymore."_

"_But-"_

"_It'll take more than just an apology for us to be okay again. You need to fix things with Bella first before you can even think about fixing things with me. You caused more chiz to Bella than me."_

_He nods resignedly. "Alright. But can I tell you something first?"_

"_Go ahead," I say softly._

"_On the day before Bella and Edward got together was supposed to be the day I wanted to apologize to Bella. When I got to her house and tried to knock on the door, I saw through her window Bella and Edward making out. I was so enraged that I ran away. I wanted so badly to apologize to her, but after seeing Bella and Edward kissing, I never got the chance to tell her the things I wanted to say. If I had come sooner, I could have gotten everything fixed and this wouldn't have happened."_

~:~

This is what led us to this moment, when we witness Bella and Edward kissing each other with all the love that you and I used to have. You're still not over our breakup, nor are you over the fact that you can never apologize to Bella. You actually could, but you always tell me that it's not right anymore. Your apologies would end up letting Bella know you like her.

Bella never knew the real reason about our breakup. Her knowledge is based by what everyone else knows: We simply just wanted to be friends again. No one knows the real reason why. Bella will never know the reason that we broke up because of her. But I wouldn't tell her that. I wouldn't want her to feel the guilt that I had.

You and I faced that love cycle that I thought was so cliché. We were strangers at first, then we turned into best friends into each other's crush into each other's boyfriend/girlfriend's, until we reached the breakup part and we were strangers all over again.

Things between are not the same anymore. You're no longer the Jazz I know. I'm no longer the Ally that I know. We're two broken souls that can't be together anymore, because of your fear of fixing things.

We were strangers in the beginning and, in the end, we were strangers, again.

* * *

**What do you think of our Jazz & Ally? Like it? Hate it? This will be expanded into a short novella, which will be about five chapters in length. I'm also planning a Bella/Edward outtake for this, altough idk when I'm gonna do it since school will be back into action in a couple of weeks & I'll be on FF less. Like my bestie reminded me on my FF profile, I'm in a tough ass house & because I'll be a sophomore next year, it's gonna get harder from here. But yeah. I'll always try to make time to be on FF. After all, this site is my 2nd home. :)**

**To roots... like I said in the beginning A/N this O/S is inspired by 2 people I know in real life. They truly did go through the _Four Bases _and this is where they are (Hopefully just for now). However, the O/S itself just takes certain aspects from their story. The rest is just made up from my lovely mind. **

**Review!**


End file.
